Because of You
by Bluefashioned
Summary: Shortly after the events of the movie, Nick responds to a simple store robbery and a chase that esculate into so much more, and it ends up hurting himself and everyone he loves.
1. Give Me Back My Life

**CHAPTER 1** : _Give Me Back My Life_

 **First of all, this is my first story, so please don't judge to hard. If there is something wrong with it please let me know so I can fix them and make the story better in the future. I have gone over this chapter like, 4 times before I posted it so XD I hope there's nothing to serious. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Papa Roach**

Nicks POV

 _I guess I was wrong._

 _I thought when I had joined the ZPD, things would change, people would look up to me and respect me for what I was, well fuck that…_

By now I have these prison walls memorized. The very few dark cracks in the ocean of grey that surrounds me. And the stupid window, the window that is pretty much useless because of the foggy looking glass behind the bars. This bed in my cell, or if I can even call it that, really sucks. I might as well be laying on the floor, it's so hard. And the blankets barely keep any heat in.

The only colored thing in the whole cell is the orange jumpsuit that I am forced to wear everyday. Besides those things, everything in this prison is grey and boring. Everyday has been the same for the last year I've been in here; wake up, eat breakfast, sit in my cell, eat lunch, sit outside, sit in cell until dinner, then sleep. This has been the routine everyday, never been any different.

There is one thing that's interesting though, and is when Judy visits me about once a week. She says she will get me out, prove I did nothing, yet that still hasn't happened. She says that the evidence that that it was me and only me is overwhelming, compared to the evidence that it wasn't. She says that if she didn't know me personally, she would believe their lies too.

Suddenly I hear the guard bang on the door,

"Time to eat!"

"Finally, I thought you were gonna leave me here to starve." I joked

The prison guard didn't say anything, only signaled for me to put my hands out through the door. I walk over to the door and stick my hands out and he puts the same old handcuffs I am used to, on me. He then opens the door and starts to drag me out into the hall. As I look around, I see other prisoners with guards dragging them out into the hall as well. They line us up and we start to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria.

" _One of these days I'll get out of here,"_ I think as we walk. _"And when I do get out, I'll find out who did this to me and put me in this hell hol-"_

"Keep moving!"

I get pushed as I realize I almost stopped walking. After a few minutes, we finally get to the cafeteria and walk in. Instantly many conversations can be heard about random things like what it was like outside of the horrid prison walls and insane ideas to break out of them. I walked over to the lunch line and grabbed a tray from the stack. I look at the options, peas or carrots…. And whatever that brown stuff is.

" _Why can't they have things like fish? And why only 3 things, can't they add at least a few more? God this place sucks._ "

I decide to go with carrots and then was lead by my guard to go to a special place to eat.

I guess because of what "I did" I am under heavy security. This includes guards present at all times and having to wear a collar that is more powerful than the others. I also have to be restrained with handcuffs whenever I'm not in my cell. This makes it very hard to eat and do other normal things when I do get out for the very small time allowed.

We get to my special spot, the guard sits across from the table from me with his lunch and we begin to eat.

Judy's POV

I miss Nick being around. Although he was annoying at times, it was much better than doing patrols by myself. Can't believe it's been a year since he was taken to prison. Trying to get him out of there is much harder than I would have expected.

I've looked through the files from his arrest many, many times trying to find clues to what actually happened, only to find the same old things I have seen before. I've also been visiting him to get more information about once every week.

It was a surprise to everybody when we found him that night. Nobody thought that Nick could do something like that, and that the simple store robbery would escalate into what it did so quickly. That's why I don't believe what the official story is, I believe Nick's side.

He had responded to a call from a panicked store owner in the rainforest district, the owner said quickly that his store had been recently robbed. I wasn't there to help because I was at my parents house for the week, but now knowing what happened, I wish I would have been there to help. It kills me to think that I might have been able to avoid this whole thing if I would have been there.

Day of Nick's arrest

Nick arrived at the store shortly after the robbery happened. The door was broken into and everything was thrown everywhere. The mammal that robbed the store must have thought nobody was in there at the time, but the store owner was cleaning after hours when he broke in. The owner said he didn't see exactly who it was, but they were quick and didn't waste time. All the store could describe of the robber to Nick was he was big and fast. He tried to stop the guy but he was to big for him and the robber knocked the owner out with only a few swift hits. The robber had stolen only a few random electrical parts. Nick questioned why he would need to steal parts that were dirt cheap in the first place.

 _Was he really that desperate for a bunch of motherboards?_

Nick laughed slightly at the thought of someone robbing a electronics shop for parts just to get an A on their science project or something.

He then heard a voice from his radio.

" _Calling backup, Jaguar found running at sunset Lane. Looks to be carrying several bags. He's running fast and we can't take him on alone, over_."

"I guess that's my call to get going, thanks for the information, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can!" Nick says to the store owner as he gets in his car.

He then picks up the mic in the car, "This is officer Wilde , I'm on my way. Over"

Nick then steps on the gas, making the car lurch ahead quickly onto the road. It was 11:12 P.M. so there wasn't really anyone on the streets to get in the way. This made it really easy for nick to get to sunset lane in a hurry.

When he starts to get close to the street the jaguar that was spotted on, he sees more police cruisers parked in front of an old warehouse.

The place looked like it had been abandoned for years, with moss and mold growing all over it. The night and the rain made it very hard to see anymore further than the few feet of light that the street lamp gave off beside the building. The officers were out of their cars had their guns aimed at the entrance of the warehouse.

Nick quickly parked the car by the others and stepped out into the cold, rainy night.

"Come out with your hands up, and you will not be harmed!"

They waited and waited, a few minutes went by and nothing had happened. There were only 4 other officers there at the moment, the rest were still on their way. Because of this, they hadn't gone inside after the jaguar yet.

"He's going to get away if we don't get in there and look for him!" Nick yelled at one of the officers over the sirens of the cars.

"Nobody's going near that place without more backup!" The other Officer yells back.

"How are we supposed to wait when he could be getting away? We need to get in there and stop him!"

"I said wait for backup!"

"Nicks right, we need to get in there! We can't wait any longer than we already have! There are enough of us here that we could all go at the same time!" Yelled another

"Nobody's going near that place without more backup, it's too dangerous!" The other Officer yelled back.

They waited a few more minutes for backup but it still taking its precious time to show up.

" _We are waiting for backup on a jaguar that store some electronics… you have to kidding me"_ Nick thinks while sitting there.

Nick was tired and decided he had waited long enough…

"I'm going in!" He yelled as he started to run into the building.

"Nick no!"

With this he took off into the building before any of the other officers could stop him. The door wasn't hard to open since the jaguar had already smashed through it and Nick just quickly pushed it aside.

It was dark inside and at first there was nothing, just the sound of the police sirens outside of the warehouse and the rain. He pulled out his flashlight and looked for a light switch. He looked down the sides of the warehouse for one, but there were none to be seen. When he didn't find a switch he continued slowing walking into the dark with his flashlight, with none of the other officers either brave or stupid enough to follow him.

There were old boxes and crates everywhere, some were even broke open. Most of the boxes looked kinda newer and said,

 **||WARNING: Fragile items inside, open with care||**

Nick didn't like being in the warehouse alone and wanted to be done with this so he could get home, so he decided to try to call the jaguar out.

"look, if you just give in, nothing will happen to you!" Nick yelled into the darkness.

It was dead silent in the building, the only things heard was the rain tapping on the roof and Nick's slow footsteps.

Suddenly as Nick came around a corner, two people grabbed his arms and then something was wrapped around his neck. He instantly lost control of his body, like if he was paralyzed and could only watch what was happening.

Nick saw the jaguar come somewhere from behind him. He looks down and smiles at Nick, making Nick feel even more uncomfortable.

"That device that you now have on you neck, let's me control your body in every way, I could have you do anything I please and you wouldn't be able to stop me." The jaguar says still smiling.

"What should I have you do first? Hmm…. Oh, I know, let's walk outside."

Nick then began to walk outside, not being able to stop himself. He wasn't even able to talk, he could only look around hopelessly and watch.

They walk through the big door that they had come through earlier. First thing Nick sees is the 4 officers that had come with Nick on their knees in a line with their hands tied behind their backs. He then sees the other people behind them. They each have some sort of weapon and thy are just watching the other officers.

"looks like your 'help' is really doing a lot…. Well we won't be needing them anymore and we sure as hell can't leave them to tell the others. Here, take this," handing a gun to Nick who takes it unwillingly," now I want you to shoot them."

Nick freaks out inside his mind as his body begins to obey. He slowly raises the gun to his fellow officers head. Nick is trying everything to stop his body but is unable to do anything, only watch what he was about to do in horror. Nick felt his finger pull harder the trigger, getting closer and closer to ending his friends life.

*BANG*

Nick watching in horror as his friend and co-worker fell to the ground with a hole through his head. Then without warning he went to the next officer.

*BANG*

Nick wanted to stop himself more than anything, to KILL this jaguar controlling him more than ever.

*BANG*

There was only one officer left, officer Wolford.

Wolford looked up at Nick with tears on his eyes. Nick could see the fear deep inside of him.

"Nick please don't do this….please….god…. I know you can fight it."

" Well that's the thing" the jaguar interrupts," Nick IS conscious of what he is doing, but he can't do anything about it. I am in complete control of him now. He can't stop himself no matter what he does. Now if you would kindly finish please Nick?"

Nick was disgusted at the jaguar.

 _How could someone do this to somebody else! And not even care like the jaguar is doing!?_

Nick looked down to see Wolford looking at the ground in tears. Nick raises the gun and pulls the trigger.

*BANG*

Nick watches his dead friend fall to the ground, with tears in his eyes.

Just then a small high pitched voice was heard from behind him.

"So the test is successful?"

"Yes," said the jaguar," he did everything I wanted with no hesitation."

"Good, now get the collar off him before the rest of them show up."

Nick then sees the jaguar pull a syringe out of his vest and stabs Nick with it.

Nick quickly realizes that is a tranquilizer as the jaguar takes he collar off of him. Nick falls to the ground as the tranquilizer begins to take effect. He looks behind him with his vision blurred to see the jaguar and who's voice that was.

Is that a sheep?

"Good luck explaining this one Nick" said the jaguar leaving. The sound of police sirens coming from far away is the last thing Nick hears as his vision goes black.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this, I have written 4 more chapters to this already, so don't worry about me not continuing it. I don't really have an upload schedule, so it will probably be about it every week. If I take more than a week, I'm sorry XD but one thing is for sure. I intend on finishing this story, because I hate it when people leave stories unfinished. So this was probably the longest chapter out of all of them, the rest won't be quite as long. So I guess I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. I Devise My Own Demise

CHAPTER 2: I Devise My Own Demise

 **Well, second chapter as promised, hope this one is even better than the last :)**

 **Papa Roach**

Day after Nick's arrest

Nick's POV

I wake up in one of the ZDP's holding cells. Why can't I remember anything from the night before? I sit up from the bed to realize both my hands and my feet are handcuffed. Looking around I see Judy sitting impatiently on a bench beside the cell, playing on her phone.

"Judy! What hell happened? Why am I in here?" She is startled at first that I'm awake, then throws her phone down while jumping up from the bench to grabs the bars.

"Nick! Your finally awake, and your sitting in a ZPD holding cell." She said sadly.

"Well obviously I know where I am, just why I'm on this side of the bars and not that one?" I asked, getting concerned.

It can't be because-

"Well if I really have to….You killed 4 of our officers. When they got to you, you were covered in blood and were holding a pistol with 4 empty shells on the ground!" She said getting slightly louder with every word." Then you apparently passed out shortly after shooting them."

"Judy, you need to listen to me, That's not what happened. I saw who it was, the jaguar and whoever the hell he was working with, he forced me to kill them! I couldn't do anything about it!"

Judy looks at me then at the ground.

"Really? Because it sure looked like you did to us…. look, I don't know what actually happened, all I know is what the evidence shows. That's why I'm here right now. I'm here to ask you what happened last night. And why did you run in there alone?! If you would had waited for backup none of this would be happening!"

"I really messed up going into there alone, I know. I Just really wanted to be done with my shift. But it's just like I said, the jaguar and his crew," I say trying to remember all the details. " I was in the warehouse and when I wasn't looking, a collar was put on me. But this wasn't a normal collar, it made me lose all control. I couldn't control my body! It's like I was in a shell of myself, watching everything I did without being able to do anything. The jaguar was somehow using the collar to control me, he made me shoot them. Then after that, he shot me with a tranquilizer dart and now I'm here."

"Nick, I hope what your saying is true, but there is no evidence there was other people there. Besides you, the 4 officers and the jaguar who disappeared , there is no proof there were others there… I've been looking into the case all night and haven't found any evidence of a dart being used, it just says you passed out."

"Who wrote the report?" I ask wondering what idiot screwed that up.

"It was a new officer I don't know to well, think this may have been their first case."

We sit silently for a second then we hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"Nick, he's here to take you to the trail." Judy says quickly, "Please don't fight him, we will try to help you but I don't know if we can do much to-"

Just then a tiger officer I had never seen before comes around the corner to the cell. Judy sat back down before he saw her by the bars, and is now pretending to stand up for the first time.

The officer looks at Judy and says, "I am here to escort Nick the the court room."

Judy nods sadly and moves out of the way of the door while the officer pulls out a key. He unlocks the door and walks over to me. He takes out some more keys and unlocks the handcuffs on my legs, he then motions for me to start moving. I decided to take Judy's advice not to argue and start heading out of the cell. I look over at Judy one last time and notice she looks really worried.

I hope this goes well, I think as we start heading down the hall.

The Trial

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you have been brought here on the account of 1st degree murder. If there is anything you would like to bring up in defense, please state it now."

The trial was being held in the main court in central zootopia. It was a big building with hundreds of people attending the trial. The trail was even important enough to catch the eye of news reporters and broadcasting stations, so all zootopia could see it.

I looked at the jury and noticed that most of them were prey, not a good sign for trying to be proven innocent. Even the judge, who is a sheep, makes chances even slimmer of getting out free.

My wolf lawyer stood up and pulled a sheet of paper out of his briefcase.

"I believe that Nick is innocent and here are a few reasons why. For one, he is a friend and fellow officer to the men killed that night. Why would he just kill them for no reason at all. And that brings me to my second reason, Nick had no motive to kill them anyway. Even if he did have his reasons why would he kill all 4? The last reason is that how could Nick take on 4 armed police officers and somehow get there hands tied and keep them still long enough to shoot them. There had to have been some help for this to work. I believe that Nick was forced to to do this against his will, something that made him do this, like he tells us. Collar or not I believe that this is not all his fault."

The lawyer then sat down and the judge thought about what he said for a moment. Then without letting my lawyer or anyone else speak he asked the jury to make their was not normal and completely wrong, for the judge wasn't letting anymore evidence be said, almost as if he had didn't care about what happens to me.

As I watched them walk out of the room, I grew nervous as I realized something.

The jury's decision will either make or break the rest my life.

Just then the door to the jury's room opens and the start to walkout.

I look over at my lawyer, confused at why it only took a couple seconds to decide. I get the same confused and concerned look back.

The jury walks back up on the stand and the judge starts to speak again.

"Will the jury please reveal their decisions."

"Guilty" says one mammal,

"Guilty" says another,

"Guilty" was all that was heard as they continued down the line of the jury. I sat in shock at what was happening. I had no chance to say anything in defense and they weren't going to listen to me anyway even if I am right!

"Not Guilty" said the last mammal kinda quietly as he quickly sat down, earning very surprised looks from the rest of the jury and the audience.

I looked up to see who it was. It was a young arctic fox, much like myself except he has completely white fur. I then look at the judge to see him giving the fox a death stare before looking back at me and the audience.

"That settles it then," says the judge," Nick Wilde, I sentence you to life in prison and you sentence is to be carried out immediately, case closed. May god have mercy on your soul." He says as he hits the hammer down on the stand.

With this the judge stood and walked off the stand as crowd erupted in conversation.

I was about to cry.

"How can somebody do this to a other person?!" I think as the officers grab me and starts to drag me out of the court.

I try to yell for the judge to let me explain but to no ones surprise, he didn't listen.

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled at him, as a last ditch attempt to get his attention.

Something tells me he's never was going to listen to me anyway, even if there was evidence to prove I'm right.

We bust through the front door and see the flashing lights of a police van waiting with the backdoors open. There were cameras everywhere flashing brightly in my face. I look around, only to get blinded by more lights.

They throw me inside the van and close the doors behind me. I get up and look out the barred window realizing this is the last time I'll be in the city, the last time seeing my friends, and the last time I will be at home. I see Judy standing by a crowd, her face looks hurt and like she's been crying for awhile.

This makes me start to cry and wish I could change what happened. Wish I could go back to that night and actually wait for the damn backup.

Then something I had never thought of before came into my mind.

"Or did going inside that building save my life?"

My thoughts get interrupted as the van starts to move and I get thrown into the door. I look around while we're going past the old buildings that I was used to seeing everyday while patrolling.

"So this is how much it sucks to go to prison," I thought as I watched the buildings go by,"Kinda ironic now that I think about it, a cop going to prison."

With every building that I recognize it feels like a knife in my heart, knowing I'll never see them again.

With this I can't take the site of the city getting smaller anymore and sit down on the metal bench, as we get further and further away from what used to be my home.

 **So yesterday I sat down and actually decided to just write, I got a lot more written on the just say that it definitely gets better as the story goes on XD anyway, hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Savin Me

CHAPTER 3: Savin me

 **So today is the 4th of July, so I decided to post this chapter early! Yes I'm still going to post another this Thursday, I just wanted to post one today because it is special**. **Oh and something that you might find kinda cool, look at the title of all the chapters. If you haven't Noticed, these are song titles. The song in the title usually goes along with the chapter pretty well. I like to listen to the song while reading it too, that makes it kinda fun to read XD I'll put the artist of the song after these author notes. ( I'll update the older ones to do the same) Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

 **nickelback**

Present Time

Nick's POV

Today's the day that Judy is coming to visit me for the week. Thank god too, because I've been bored as Fuck the last couple days.

I did see a fight out in the yard yesterday for the first time in awhile. One guy stole something the other guy had I guess, not to sure because if I would have gotten closer I probably would've been beat up for no reason.

I seem to notice that happening a lot. Two people start fighting, then someone gets to close and ends up getting hit for no reason.

Anyway, as I said earlier, Judy's coming today. I have pretty much given up on hoping that she has found something new on the case. It's been a year and still nothing, so why would today be any different?

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Visitor for you," the guard said knocking on my cell door.

I got up off the bed and put my hands through the door while the guard put the cuffs on me. He then opened the door and motioned to step out into the hall.

He then escorts me down the hall, down the stairs and then towards the room where Judy will meet me. It was a long walk to the center but it was definitely worth it.

One thing I like most about Judy visiting is that she can call it an " investigation" for the case and we can have a whole interrogation room to ourselves. No stupid phones and glass between us.

We got to the room and the guard opened the door for me, and we walked inside.

One bad thing I don't like about the interrogation room is that since it's an "interrogation" my hands are handcuffed to the table the whole time. This annoys me as I try to explain things, because I can't use hand motions. But it is a room all to ourselves so I guess I can't really complain.

The guard took my hands and put them in the cuffs stuck to the table. Once stuck to the table he walks out, leaving me here. Judy wasn't in the room yet, so I just sat alone for a few minutes.

There really isn't anything interesting in the interrogation room. Just a clock and the table, and a few chairs.

 _I've been in here enough that this should just be my cell instead of the other one, at least it's a different color of grey,_ I think as I sit here.

Suddenly the door on the opposite side of the room opens. Judy walks in with her usual briefcase in hand.

She looked like she did every time she came here before in her standard police uniform. There was something off about her though, maybe it was how she walked faster or how she seemed like she was thinking about something. Nervous or excited? I'm not sure what it was but was definitely something was off.

"Hey Nick." She said quickly and sat down across the table.

"Hey Carrots, you found anything new yet?" I ask, shrugging off the weird walk, expecting to hear the same old answer I've been for the last year.

She gives me this look that she always does when I call her carrots.

"Well actually, there is something new I found kinda weird, and thought you might want to see it."

I was surprised to hear this, so I just stayed quite and waited for her to continue. She opened her case and pulls out a piece of paper, then slides it over to me.

I look at the picture and realized what it is.

"This is the jaguar from that night! How did you find this?"

"Well, I looked through the systems arrest records for the millionth time a few days ago for any jaguars, most of them didn't look anything like you described. I decided to go alittle longer than I usually did. It actually took a few hours of work and few coffees to find this one, but it matched the description you gave me."

"Well this is definitely the one." I said looking at the mug shot.

The jaguar had a big scar across his jaw, this was one of the biggest things Nick remembered about him. He was pretty large in muscle stature, and looked like he wanted to break something…. or someone.

Judy continues,"We apparently arrested him for possession of drugs not to long ago, about a month before you got arrested. Someone posted his bail though , and he got out early."

"I remember that, he had a weed farm in his basement, a pretty big one too. That's why he looked kinda familiar!

I look at the picture, remembering that night. I still wanted to KILL the animal the put me in here, and now I know who it was. I could hunt him down….just have to get out of this living hell first.

"So this guy steals electronics and probably makes the collars for big money. The animal that posted his bail is probably working with him I would assume?" I ask.

"That's another thing, I couldn't find anything on who posted his bail. All of the files on that were gone from the system by the time I got to it. Makes it awfully suspicious don't you think? Oh and something else you'll find interesting, you remember that one fox in the jury at your trial that said you weren't guilty?"

"Yea I do, why?" I said kinda half paying attention.

"Well shortly after the trail, he disappeared. Everyone thought he had moved and that's why the police weren't informed until now. His name was Jacob Frost, and only 20 years old. It wasn't until his landlord didn't get payed and he went to check on him, when we found out."

"What? Wait, there wasn't anything left behind from him?"

"No, he left EVERYTHING behind and that's what makes it even more strange. He had a promising future in the medical field, and lived in a nice place. Not sure why we would want to leave all of that. Now it's almost like he never existed at all."

"Wow, that's sad actually. I kinda liked that kid, being the only one there to actually care about what happened to me." I say remembering the young fox from the trial.

We sat silently while I looked over the pictures she gave me, while she sat quietly tapping her fingers on the table.

"Nick," Judy nervously said.

"Hmm,"

She grabs her papers and started to play with them like she was about to speak in front of a large audience.

"Well…..uhh….I know how much you hate this place…and uhh…I was was thinking…..What if I were to…..kinda…break…..you out of here?" She said getting quieter with every word.

I looked up at Judy in surprise, did she just suggest breaking me out of prison!?

"What! Carrots, are you crazy! Very few mammals have ever broken out of this prison, and when most of them did they were shot just outside the gate! And let's not forget I'm an inmate in maximum security, 24/7!" I say, trying to whisper but can't help but slightly yell.

Thank god this room is really sound proof.

"Yes, I know! But I've thought this out for awhile now, and we both know your not getting out for A LONG time without some help. Trust me, I have a plan and I can get you out of here."

There was a long silence between us two. I was staring down at the table trying to decide if it was worth it to break out or wait till my case is reopened and I'm proven innocent. It was a hard division to make. Possibly get out of here and live the rest of my life free, but always on the run….or stay and live the rest of my life in a cell, but possibly get out legally and live semi- normally again.

Either way, I wanted to hunt this jaguar down till either he was dead or I died. So I guess the sooner the better right?

"Fine, so how do you plan to get me out?"

 **Well, this was kind of a more informational chapter than exciting. Kinda short too XD That's why I'm posting this then another on Thursday so you don't have to wait to long XD and tbh this is the only chapter that the song title doesn't quite fit it exactly, it was really hard to find one for this chapter since they mostly talk. But most of the other are actually pretty good. Anyway, see you in 48 hours X)**


	4. For The River

**CHAPTER 4:** For the River

 **Well, this chapter is much more exciting then the last so yea, enjoy!**

 **Nickelback**

Nick's POV

After waiting a year now, a week shouldn't seem to bad. But I don't think I have ever wished so badly for the week to go by. I sit here thinking if I can actually get out of here. I just really hope this plan actually works. If it doesn't work, she will be joining me in here instead of getting out.

*Knock Knock*

Before he even says anything, I'm already putting my hands through the door. I don't won't to be in here any longer than I have to be.

"I guess you get to see the outside world today?" The guard says,"Well until your put into the transport truck, that is."

"Ha, well I be sure to enjoy every second I get of it," I say smirking at him.

We walk down the hall to the stairs. Once down the stairs we made a few turns toward the front door.

Not once in the whole year that I had spent here had I ever been this close to the front door. I wanted so badly just to be let free, to be able to walk out of those doors and never come back.

As I get closer to the door, it opens and Judy is on the other side looking very nervous. I smile as soon as I see her, knowing that freedom is getting closer.

We walk outside and they start walking me toward it. The truck looks like it could withstand a direct missile hit and keep driving. The sides of the truck are about 2 inches wide of pure steel, and the doors are no different. The only windows are in the doors and they are barred.

 _This is a lot like the truck that I rode in to get here on the night of the trial, I think as I'm walking toward it._

I get inside the truck and 2 officers plus Judy step in with me, then the door closes. The other officers are watching me closely, as if I could break out at any second.

I guess in a way there weren't wrong.

After a few minutes the truck starts and we start to drive off. Me and Judy look at each other, scared about what is about to go down. If we can actually pull it off or not.

We drive for awhile then I noticed nobody was saying anything, so I decided say something.

"So are you guys even aloud to talk? Or you have a rule or something that says you can't?" I ask kinda actually wanting to know.

"How long till we get there?" The guard asks the other.

"30 minutes"

"Or maybe you can talk to other officers. but just not to me?... I still fail to see why you can't answer a simple question." I look at them with disappointment.

"Is he always like this?" One of the guards asks Judy, who nods in return.

I decide to just stay quite, since nobody wants to talk.

After a few minutes of the officers occasionally using there radios and awkward silence, Judy gave me the sign that we are close. A few seconds later it was time.

The truck slowed down and stopped for something outside, Judy wasted no time. She quickly knocked out the first officer sitting next to her with a hard hit to the head. The second was just as easy as she never expected Judy of all people to be the one attacking them. She jumps and kicks her onto the steel walls of the truck, knocking her out instantly.

I kinda feel bad for her, it looks like that kick would really leave a mark.

Once the guards were down, Judy slams open the door. She jumps out quickly and I follow her.

We had stopped in the middle of a bridge and when I see the reason why, I laugh slightly.

When Judy was telling me how this was going to go down in the interrogation room, she never said how she would get the truck to stop, she just said she'd find a way.

Blocking the exit of the bridge is Finnick with his old beaten up van, the driver of the truck is yelling at him to move, but Finnick has parked in the middle of the bridge. He's pretending that he has a flat tire and is trying to ask the driver to help.

There was no other traffic as the bridge only went to the prison and back, so there wasn't anything else that could get in the way.

The driver keeps yelling at Finnick till he tries to radio one of the guards in the back of the truck, who are now knocked out. And when no one answers he gets out to investigate.

He walks around the back to find us out and the guards down.

The driver quickly radios more backup and pulls out his gun.

I grab Judy and her gun and held it to her head, slowly going back to the edge of the bridge. The officer had his gun pointed at me and yells at me to let Judy go.

"You really think I'll just give in this close to being free?!" I yell to him, acting like I was slightly crazy.

"Nick, you don't have to bring Judy down with you, let her go and give yourself in! Nobody needs to get hurt!" He yells back.

After he says this I notice how close I am to the edge of the bridge.

"Get ready to jump." I whisper in Judy's ear.

"Nick, there's no way out of this for you. The more you do, the more you make things worse for yourself!" He yells at me.

"Ha, well you know your doing a fine job making me want to give in you know that? I almost feel like actually doing what you say, but I know what will happen if I did and that is why I won't! I'm not going back to prison for something that I didn't do. And I didn't even get a fair trial!"

"Your trial was as fair as everyone else's, just because you didn't make it out all right, doesn't mean it's not fair!" He yells back.

He then a takes a step near me and Judy.

*BANG*

I fire a shot very close to him, making him stumble backwards quickly.

"Back the fuck up! I sick of your lies, sick of the bullshit that's been happening! I've lost everything because of people like you!" I scream actually getting angry at him.

I notice a noise getting a little closer and realize his backup is getting close.

"One day I hope you lose everything you've ever loved, then you'll know what I feel like."

"Nick, just please put Judy down. We are not here to fight you." He said putting his gun on the ground slowly.

"Well, I can say one thing for sure….I hope you have fun explaining why you lost me!"

At this, I put the gun in my suit, then salute the officer and still holding Judy, jump off the side of the bridge.

As I jump backwards off the bridge I put my middle finger up at the officer only to see panic in his eyes while he watched me fall.

It's was a long fall, a lot longer than I would have imagined.

When we finally hit the water, it shook my whole body. It felt like I had just been hit by a truck, and I needed air badly. I soon reached the surface of the river and look around for Judy. The water was pretty warm, partly because we were in the rainforest district, were the water is regulated to certain temperatures.

A few moments later she breaks the waters surface, and takes in several deep breaths.

"Judy! What was the plan after this!?"

"You know, to be honest I didn't think we would make it this far!" She yells back still gasping for air and trying to talk over the police sirens and the roaring waters carrying us down the river.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel good about this idea!" I yell sarcastically at her, while floating further down the river.

After floating down the fast flowing river for awhile, we soon find a good place to get off the river and hide under some big leafy trees. Shortly after getting on the bank, a police search helicopter flys by. It is close enough to us that it moved the branches and is killing our ears with the noise of the motor and the blades spinning. A few minutes of searching, and the helicopter gives up looking here and flys a little ways down the river to continue its search.

"I really hope we can get out of this without being found, I won't…..I can't go back to that prison cell." I say exhausted and soaking wet, laying on the beach still under the tree.

"Well Nick I'm pretty sure if they found you now, You would be arrested and executed shortly after, and I would have to live in prison when they find out I'm helping you. so I don't think you have to worry about the cell anymore." She says as if it were a joke, but we both know inside that it's probably true.

She looks at me then at the collar still around my neck.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We need to get that collar off of you, they can use it to track where you go."

I reach up to my neck and grab the collar. I pull on it and nothing happens.

"Well unless you have a key, it's not going anywhere." I reply looking at her.

She reaches in her front shirt pocket and pulls out a keycard. "It's a good thing I have one then isn't it?"

"Where did you get a keycard? I'm pretty sure thy only give the guards of the prison those cards." I say while she comes over and unlocks the collar. It separates into two pieces and falls to the ground.

"I took it from the guards in the back of the truck. Through try we might need it later." She grabs the two pieces and walks over to the river bank, then through the prices into the water.

"So do you know where we are?"

"Well, I think we're pretty close to boarder wall between here and tundra town. I don't think it's going to be easy getting across the border for awhile though."

Just then I realize that I never ate anything before, my stomach growls and feels like it's eating me from the inside out.

"Carrots, where's the nearest town from here? I need to eat something soon or I'm gonna starve to death, and what was the point of getting me out if I just die from starvation anyway?" I say smirking at her.

Judy smiles then stands up.

"It's not to far from here, but I don't know how we are going to get food without being spotted by police. I bet they are swarming every town in this district by now."

"Ah, can't wait to eat something other than the 3 different things the had at the prison!"I say unfazed by Judy's remark.

"Well then, I say we start walking."

 **:) well wasn't that just great! Anyway I'm going to go play left for dead now so see you later! Oh and btw, thanks for the support. It really makes my day to see people actually enjoying this random story I decided to make XD**


	5. Run Boy Run

**Chapter 5:** Run Boy Run

 **I don't really have anything to say so yea enjoy XD**

 **Woodkid**

2 hours of absolutely boring walking later…

Nick's POV

"So are we getting any closer? Or we lost like I keep saying we are." I say for the 4th time to the worried looking bunny leading me on.

She stops and turns around to face me.

"Look, I've said this before and I'll say it again….WE ARE NOT LOST! I'm just trying to take the most hidden way back. If we get caught before we even get anywhere, then why the hell am I doing this in the first place?!" She says almost screaming at me.

In a huff, she turns around and starts walking again.

 _Wow…. She seems stressed, good thing I actually have a pretty good idea of where we are,_ I think just as we hear something.

At first it sounds like a dull rumbling noise, but as we walked further it became louder. It soon got to a point were it hurt to listen to it, like if we were walking into a factory.

It soon became obvious what the noise was as several helicopters were coming from the direction of the prison.

"Well, it was nice to be out for the few hours we had." I say sarcastically as she pulls me into a bush.

I start to panic as I think about being stuck in that cell for even longer than before, that is if they decide to let me live at this point.

I waited for a few minutes while listening to the deafening noise, but that's all that happens. Turns out it was just a patrol that somehow came very close without seeing them.

The jungle does a really good job of hiding us, as the trees stopped the Helicopters from getting to close. So even if they do see us they can't land to send people for us.

After a few minutes the noise slowly died down. I start to realize just how big this breakout was. I'm near the top of the most wanted mammals in the zootopia right now and I had just broke out of prison. By now every cop on duty is probably searching for me, maybe even the military.

"I think we're in the clear, let's keep moving quickly." Judy says starting to continue on our path to food.

Just then I thought of something.

"Hey carrots, I just realized that even if we do make it to the town and somehow don't get seen, I'm still wearing a bright orange jumpsuit."

Judy stops in her tracks.

"Yea, that is a pretty big problem. I think I might be able to sneak in and get you some different clothes. Well you know, if I'm not on that wanted list as well." She say as we resume cutting through branches and leaves.

"Well we better make it quick because I think I'm seriously starving, I really haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Ha, told you I wasn't lost!" She says to me as we get through some bushes to see a town.

"Hmm, well it sure seemed like it while we were walking." I smirked at her." Good thing I was here to give you advice, or we would have been lost forever."

"You mean the random comments on how we were going to die and we were lost?"she says smiling at me.

"Yeah, well I mean, they kept our mind off of the walking so we made it further."

She looks at me for a second.

"Yea, I'm sure that's what you were doing…. Well I guess you should stay here while I go try to get you some new cloths, then we can go get something to eat." She says as she starts to head towards the town.

"Ok, just please don't get caught or something stupid. Because then I wouldn't get dinner." I said smiling at her.

She looks back at me and just stares at me like I'm stupid, then walks off.

 _I really meant it,_ I think as I lay down by a bush to take a nap, _I'm hungry._

Judy's POV

"Time to find out if anyone here actually knows me." I say slightly under my breath as I walk into a store.

The store was pretty small, but so was the town. It was a more "off the beaten path" kinda town, with not a whole lot of animals in it.

I walk down one of the isles towards the fox sized cloths.

 _Not gonna lie, it feels alittle weird shopping for Nicks cloths, especially since I'll have to purchase them with everyone-….OH NO!_

Just then I realized that I can't use my credit card, because it can be tracked. I'll have to find an ATM machine and get the cash from there.

I put all of the cloths I had back, and start to walk out of the store. There happens to be an ATM machine just outside the building.

 _At least this is slightly harder to track_ , I think as I get the money I need.

After a few minutes of watching it spit out my hard earned cash, I walk back into the store.

I laugh slightly as I think of something.

Never _thought I would be spending this money on a fugitive._

I walk back to the isle of cloths to were I found the cloths for Nick. But of course, there has to be someone there right in the way.

 _This is going to be awkward._

"Excuse me, I need to get to those." I say as I point to the cloths.

It was a smaller sized antelope that was in the way. He looked down slightly at me, then looked confused.

"You sure your in the right isle?" He asks me.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm just grabbing some new cloths for my friends birthday that I forgot. Can you hand me those?" I say, fake laughing at the same time.

 _Oh god that was horrible._

"Oh ok." He says as he starts grabs the things I need.

 _Really? Your fine with that answer?...wow_

Just then I look down the isle to see 2 police officers asking a panther if they had seen the fox on their picture they had.

I freeze.

 _Oh my god why?! Why right now!?_

I look up to see the antelope grabbing the stuff almost done. But that's also when the cops said thanks to the panther and started walking this way.

"That all you need?" He says, grabbing the last thing and handing it down to me.

"Yes, Thank you." I say quickly while walking away with my face covered, making it just around the corner just as they ask the antelope that helped me.

I quickly run to the aisle with my sized clothing, grabbing everything I need as quickly as possible, while avoiding the cops, and head to the register.

 _I really need to get out of here, I'm gonna be seen. I'm REALLY surprised nobody has questioned the police uniform yet._

I walk up to the counter and put all the cloths on it. The cashier looks at me then decides not to question it. I hand her my money and I grab the clothes and get out as quickly as I could.

As I'm walking down the street, I notice the cop's car sitting in front of the building. It hadn't been there when I went in there.

 _Nick, I swear if you got caught again._ I think just as I come to the edge of the forest we're I left him.

To my relief he was still there, just fast asleep. He literally could've been arrested with no resistance if they had looked down the street.

"Nick wake up. I got you your clothes." I say as I lightly kick him with my foot.

He moves slightly and mumbles something, definitely not wanting to wake up yet.

I try kicking him again, just slightly harder than before.

"OH FUUU-! Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He said as he sleepily gets up holding his chest.

 _Ok maybe I kicked him a little to hard._ I think as I watch him get up.

"I brought you your clothes, and you weren't waking up so I kicked you." I say kinda half smiling at him.

"Doesn't mean you have to break my ribs to get me to wake up." He says as he grabs the clothes out of my hands.

"Oh by the way, you owe me like, $50 now!" I yell at him as he is walking away through the bushes.

"Yea yea I'll put it on my to do list." He says walking further further back.

I grab my clothes and change out of my still slightly wet police uniform.

 _Feels so much better not being wet._ I think as I put on my new shirt.

After a few minutes he comes back wearing the new clothes.

I look at him for a second.

"You know, you look pretty good in those," I say smiling at him," if we do ever make it out of this mess, then I think you should keep wearing clothes like those. Because your old ones are kinda….. out there, if you know what I mean."

I didn't know what he liked besides his old clothes so I had chose the most basic stuff I could find at the store. I got him a pair blue jeans and a dark green T-shirt.

"Well I'll have you know that I happen to really like my old clothes, but since they're back at the prison with the rest of my stuff, I don't think you'll have to worry about seeing them for awhile." He says sarcastically sad.

"Hmmm, well I think we should go eat since you said that you were just dying to have food. And I'm also getting pretty hungry as well, " I say starting to walk back to the town," hopefully nobody will recognize you in those clothes."

We get into town and see the nearest restaurant. We start walking over there when a police car turns up the street and heads this way.

"Nick, don't do anything out of the ordinary and we should be fine. Just keep walking towards the restaurant." I whisper to him as the car goes past us slowly and down the street.

We get to the restaurant and hurry in to smell the delicious food.

"Is it just you two today?" The waiter asks and we nod.

"Alright then follow me to your table."she says turning and walking further into the restaurant.

Nick's POV 

"Well this is a nice place." I say as we finish our lunches.

"Yea but it's pretty pricey, but since you haven't had anything good for almost a year now I thought this would be fine." She says looking at her phone.

"So I'm still alittle confused about something. Why did you decide to break me out. I mean, you will probably lose your job and maybe even go to prison yourself for doing this."

"Well things are changing for the worse. I started to notice changes in the way the ZPD was ran. At first it was little things like, changing the way we dealt with different situations. But it became worst, new officers have been replacing the old ones that leave and they are way more brutal towards people. It's not just the ZPD either, the city council is doing the same thing. They are changing the laws very slowly, until it has become something so much bigger than anyone could have thought."

"Hm, well I think that's called running a city but if you think it's a good reason to break me out of prison, then be my guest." I say starting to laugh.

"No, like one of the laws they passed was that you have to have these new cards. They are like ID cards except they are used to get into everything." She says pulling hers out.

I look grab the card and look at it for a minute.

"So what happens if you don't want one of these cards?" I ask her.

"Well that's when the ZPD come in, we made sure people had these cards. If people refused to take them, we had to force them, one way or another. That's when I started to question if what we are doing is right."

"So you think something else is in play here?" I say trying to get as much information as possible.

"Yea, and they even said not to long ago in a meeting that they might move from cards to collars. This is a more permanent way to keep people "safe" because the ZPD would know where they are at all times."

"Isn't this privacy infringement?" I say still holding the card.

"Not since the city council said it wasn't"

"Wow, the city has really gone to shit."

She looks back down at her phone as I think of something.

"You know, if we weren't running away from prison and being chased by the cops, I would say we're on a date."

She freezes then looks up at me with a slightly embarrassed face.

"Now why would you say that?"

"Well, fancy place, pricey food, and its just the 2 of us."I say smiling at her as her face starts blushing.

"If you really want to call it that than go ahead, but we are just eating lunch." She said looking back down growing slightly more red in the face.

I smile at her, as I think that it may have been her intention when bringing me to this fancy place.

We sat for a minute in silence, then Judy's voice brakes it.

"So where are we going to now? We can't really go back home, because that would be one of the first places they look." She says looking up at me again.

"There is one place that I've thought about, it's been years since I've been there and I feel like it would be a pretty safe place." I say, kinda sad that I don't get to see my old home for awhile.

"Oh yea? and where would that be?" She says skeptically.

"Well…..my parents are always home."

 **All I'm going to say is this next one is going to be fun to write x)**


	6. Kick in the Teeth

**Chapter** 6: Kick in The Teeth

 **Well, it's that time again. Don't have much to say, I guess if there are any problems with it, let me know and I'll fix them. Other than that, enjoy! :)**

 **Papa Roach**

Nick's POV

"So where do your parents live again?" She says as we're are walking down the street of the small town.

"Here in the rainforest district actually, they used to live in central zootopia, but didn't like the traffic. My brother lived with them until he moved out of the house to go to school." I say as we pass a loud TV inside of a shop.

"As the murders continue so do the riots." The tv host says.

The other host continues…

"That's right, more riots are breaking out again a after ANOTHER mass killing happened last night. Police say that it was a young lion who is responsible for it. The zootopia counsel is now considering TAME collars more than ever to contain the violence which seems to only be coming from predators."

"Wait riots? What are they talking about?" I ask while watching the news.

"Oh right, well shortly after what happened to you, more and more of the same thing have been happening around the city. The only thing different is that you survived and none of the other killers have. All of the others are usually dead when the police get there. There's also been enough that the city council wants to make a vote to go from the cards I was telling you about, to TAME collars. They will most likely be only for the predators but rumors say they might do it for everybody, prey and predator. It's become a really big problem lately, with more and more happening all the time, and nobody knows why." She says, eyes fixed to the tv.

"Wow, I have missed a lot." Who knew so much could happen in only a year.

"Yea I think the collars are gonna made standard at a certain age if they do it. Most prey think the collars would be a good thing, but the predators don't." She's says still watching the tv. "And the prey out number the predator 10/1. So if a vote ever does come up….." she says looking from the tv to me." Many people blame you for starting it actually, because it never really happened before you."

"Damn, so I'm the only one that actually knows what actually happens?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"So if I'm the only one that knows what happens, wouldn't whoever it is that's causing this be after me then?" I say getting concerned.

"It is possible that they are trying to get you just as much as the police. Oh and another thing that's happened since you were gone, about a month ago we got a new chief. Bogo finally resigned after 20 or something years. Im not sure if the new chief even knows you at all. And since he won't know you, he's only going to want you back in prison. He doesn't know anything about you being in the force…. But for now let's just focused on getting to your parents house, we can talk more about this when we get there."she says getting tried of talking about everything.

"Fine, but we need to watch our backs for ANYONE that may be suspicious, it's beginning to sound like we can't trust anyone anymore." I say jokingly.

Just then the tv starts to say more.

"Breaking news! Only this morning the infamous Nick Wilde escaped from the zootopia state penitentiary. Along with him is Judy Hopps, believed to be kidnapped by him. If you have any information of they're whereabouts, please contact the authorities. He is believed to be armed and dangerous. If seen call immediately, do not encounter them." The tv says loudly.

I can't listen anymore of what the host has to say, so I start walking away from the shop.

 _If they are asking the public to help search then that means they mostly likely don't know we are here. God, I hope it stays that way._

"We're almost there, it's just through these trees." I say cutting through some bushes.

"Did we really have to to the shortcut? It seems like there are more trees and bushes that are tearing through my new clothes." She complains from behind me, trying to untangle herself from the mess of vines wrapping around her.

"Well if went the other ways we might have gotten caught, they're definitely not gonna search this way. And we get there almost 30 minutes early, so I think it's better than the others." I say trying to justify my decision.

The excitement of seeing my parents is starting to get to me, as I get quicker at cutting through the vines and leaves. With excitement is the painful remembrance of why I left in the first place.

The last time I saw them I was leaving. I was broken and helpless. I had decided that the world was against me, and I didn't know what to do about it. My parents knew that I was more than what I thought I was, but I didn't believe them. Too many times had I been let down by society. So I left them and went to zootopia, where I later found Finnick. It wasn't until Judy found me that I saw the light in myself again, saw what my parents had tried to tell me all my life.

 _I hope they can forgive me for leaving, and I can finally say thank you for always believing in me._

As I start to get closer I notice that there is a faint smell of smoke in the air and lots of commotion coming from where the house should be.

I start to wonder what's going on, then I push through the last leaves to see something that should have only been in my nightmares.

My parents house is on fire. Flames are busting through the windows and through the roof. There are grey trucks in front and people everywhere , then I see my parents.

At first I was relieved to see them alive but then I take a closer look at what was happening.

They are on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. Blood running down their faces into their already blood soaked clothes. Their clothes are ripped and torn, and a wolf standing in front of them.

I stand in shock at what I was witnessing.

 _What the hell,_ I think just as Judy yanks me back into the bushes.

"Nick! I think they came here looking for you. You can't just go running out there they might kill you if you do."

"They have my parents! What the hell am I supposed to do! Just watch them die!?" I said being as quite as I could will still yelling. Not like it mattered anyway, the fire from the house was drowning out any other noises.

I start to panic, _what if they kill them! What if I never see them again! I couldn't live with myself if I never saw them again!_

"let's listen and see what they are doing. But one things for sure we can't just run out there!" She says snapping me back into reality.

"Judy, I don't think I can just watch my parents be tortured!"

"Nick, there's not much you can do right now! They have weapons that I haven't even seen before! let's find out what they want, if they make a wrong move then maybe we can try to do something."

As much as I hated it, Judy was right. There was nothing that we could do about this. The tiny pistol in my back pocket wasn't gonna cut it.

I give in and stuck my head though the bushes to listen. I took some effort because of the fire, but I could still make out some of the words said.

The wolf was still standing in front of my parents, this time I noticed he had a pistol of his own in his hand, waving it around while he yelled.

"For the last time, Where the fuck is Nick!" The wolf in front of my parents screams at them.

"We told you already, we haven't seen him in years, last I heard he was in prison!" My dad yells says back.

The wolf looks down at my dad, then kneels down in front of him so his face is in him my dads.

"Well, as of this morning, he's not in prison anymore old man. Do you think this is a game? That you can just not say where he is and be just fine? Well let me tell you something, I don't NEED you to find Nick. If fact I should really should just kill you now, but then that's no fun is it?" He says lifting his pistol between there faces. " So tell me where he is and maybe we can leave without anyone getting shot. But if you don't start giving us the answers now, then someone is going to end up getting hurt!" He spits in my dads face.

The mammal looks between them, waiting for them to say something and when they don't, he stands up and looks back at his guards.

"Get these fuckers in the truck, we'll make them talk, one way or another. Let's head to the other ones house." The guards grab my parents and make them stand.

"Oh, I almost forgot."He looks back at my dad and without warning fires his pistol at him.

*BANG*

My dad screams as he falls to the ground, the bullet hitting his foot.

I pull the pistol out of my pocket and aim at the wolf. Just as I'm about to pull the trigger, a hand reaches out and grabs the gun from me.

I look at Judy who is now holding the gun.

"We can't fight them! We would get them killed if we tried."

"Judy, he just shot my dad! Give the damn gun, I'm gonna end this mother fucker!" I look back at where my parents where.

The guards pick him back up and drag him towards the truck with my mother walking slowly behind him.

They throw them into the back and slams the door behind them. Then the truck that the wolf got into starts to drive away with the others following shortly after.

"What did he mean by other ones house? Oh God please no." Judy says behind me. " If he did this to your parents then he's gonna do the same to mine!"

 _Wait, they don't know about her though so who would they….shit_

"No Judy, they're not going for your parents, they're going for my brother! Do you still have your phone on you?" I say realizing I don't have mine.

"Uh yea just try to be quick, the battery is almost dead." She says, taking it out and handing it to me.

I quickly type in my brother phone number, and shortly after hear the ring. He answers it and I quickly say what I need to say.

"Jackson, you have to listen to me!"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Jackson, it's me, Nick! I need you to listen to me."

"Dick? Who's Dick? Oh wait, I think I remember. He's the guy who left his family because he thought he was better than everybody."

"Hey I'm sorry, I was wrong never should have left. But I don't have time for this! Just please listen!"

"Fine, but there is something I want to know. Where the hell are you!? And how did you get out of prison, it's all over the news!"

I put my hand on my face, _why now._

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Listen, you have to get away from your house. There are people coming for you because they think you know where I am. These people don't mess around, they burned the house and took mom and Dad !"

"They burned the house!? Who the hell are these people!?"

"I don't know, but you need to hurry. They are getting closer to you as we speak, just please go somewhere that you'll be safe."

"Ok but how long do I stay hidden? I mean I can't stay in hiding forever."

" I'll call you again when it's clear. For now, take food and whatever else you need and leave, you don't have long."

"Ok I'll keep my phone close by."

" Alright now I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok later."

I hang up and look at Judy.

"Nick that wasn't quick, that took 10 minutes." She says smiling at me.

" You really do care about your stuff to much don't you?"

"Well I'd like to be able to use it still. Oh and by the way, I'm keeping MY pistol."

"Fair enough, I did take it from you in the first place."I look back at my old home that was now destroyed. The fires have died down and are now replaced by ash.

I climb through the bushes and start to walk toward it, worried at what I'm gonna find.

I walk past the front gate, which is bent and misshapen. Most likely from the trucks ramming through it to get in.

I slowly walk up the front porch, which is barely still holding itself up. Once through the front door, I see my old life burned to the ground.

All of the pictures on the wall were destroyed. The couch, chairs, tables, everything, was burned and turned to charcoal. The walls were black and had holes burned all the way through in some places.

I tried not to cry but when I saw all of the things that I loved in my life gone, I couldn't hold back.

 _That piece of shit wolf did this to my family! Why the fuck do people want to make my life a living hell!?_

As I'm looking around, I notice a white piece of paper laying on the floor.

I pick it up and wipe the tears away from my eyes and try to read it.

Nick Wilde, we have your parents. If you ever want to see them again, I suggest you give yourself in. You have 72 hours to do so before seeing your parents again is no longer an option. You know where to find us, I expect to see you soon.

-ZPD


	7. Pain

Chapter 7: Pain

 **Its finally here xD very sorry for not uploading last week, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to go to every 2 weeks from now on for awhile. We just started building onto our house and it takes a lot of time. Anyway hope this is alright!**

 **Three Days Grace**

Nick's POV 

I read the paper a few more times in my mind, telling myself that it isn't real, that none of this is real.

The anger builds inside of me as I read the note again. The thought of being betrayed by my own job only fueled the rage even more.

I crush the paper in my hand and turn around to look at Judy.

"The ZPD!? Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. "They are the ones doing this!?"

"Nick, I don't have any idea why they would do this! This can't be the ZPD, they wouldn't do this to somebody!" She says back while waving her arms around at the burned house.

"Then why does it say ZPD on the bottom of it?" I say, only to have her look away with no answer.

"Let's go, Jackson should be still waiting for us."

I head out the door and start walking down the steps with Judy falling close behind.

"So how are we supposed to get to where he is?" She says from behind me. " Because we can't take the bus or train. Heck, we can't even cross the border because of the ID cards."

Up until now I hadn't thought about traveling. We can't take anything publicly for we might get spotted, and the stupid ID cards will give us away any other way.

"Wait, my dad should have an ID card right? What if I pretended to be him to get across the border?" I say, as my anger from before is turned into hope.

"Well I guess that would work, but do you look like your dad? I mean I didn't really see what he looked like before he was taken." She says back. " And trust me, they really make sure you look like the picture."

"Let's find out, I think I remember where he kept his wallet. Let's just hope it's not burned." I say running back up the stairs into the house.

I take a few steps down the hall when suddenly my foot goes through the floor. I fall through it up to knee and get my leg gets caught on the broken boards.

"Nick!"

Judy runs up beside me and grabs my hand. She lifts me up out of the hole and thats when I feel it. I feel something warm running down my leg and look down to see a big tear in my pants. Through the tear I can see my orange fur grow more red with every second that goes by.

"Oh god, I can't deal with this right now." I say as I grab my leg to help stop the stinging, but to no avail.

Judy grabs her new jacket that she had and wraps it around my leg. As she does so the stinging gets worse, but at least it will stop the bleeding.

Now that I had something covering the gash I'm my leg, I try to stand up.

I stand on my good leg first, then onto my hurt one. At first it stings pretty badly but as I walk further the pain begins to subside.

I take the rest of my steps carefully walking to my parents bedroom, as to not hurt my already hurt leg or fall the floor for a second time.

As I walk in I look around, the memories of when I was a kid start to flood in. I start to remember the times I used to sleep in my parents room when I was to scared of what was in my closet, and the many times my dad read stories to me in here before we went to bed.

Realizing that it is all gone, I feel a sharp pain inside of me, like someone took a knife and stabbed me in the chest. But instead of leaving it like that, they decided to twist it even deeper.

"…Nick?"

I look at Judy and realize I had completely ignored her and hadn't even moved since I walked in.

"So where is this ID we need?" She says reminding me what we had come looking for.

Pushing all of the thoughts I was having at the moment aside, I point at a dresser in the corner of the room.

"It should be in this dresser over here" I say half limping over to an old looking dresser.

The dresser itself was relatively intact, with only a few burn marks near the bottom and the back of it, where the wall and floor had been. However, there was lots of ash and fallen debris on top and all around it.

I brush of the ash on the top drawer and open it to find my moms Jewelry. Scanning through it and not seeing what I want, I go to the next drawer down.

I look through the second drawer but still don't find it, so I go to the next. I open it to instantly find exactly what I was searching for. I grab the wallet and quickly look through it to find the card. Once I find it, I pull it out and look at it for a minute.

I definitely look a lot like my dad, but do I look enough like him to have it work?

Not sure if I do look close enough, I give the card to Judy, who this whole time has been watching me patently go through all the drawers.

She looks at the card then back at me, then back the card and then at me again.

"Well?" I say wanting to know.

"Ummm well, I think you might just be able to do it. But you dad has a few grey hairs on the top of his muzzle that you don't." She says looking skeptically at me. " But I think you could pull it off."

"That's good enough for me." I say grabbing the card and putting it in my pocket. "Now for the transportation part, we want to avoid as much places that use these cards. We could walk, but it would be tiring."

"Do your parents have a car?"

"Wait, they do! How could I forget about that." I say walking out of the room. I take my steps carefully as I go over the hole in the floor again. When entering the living room, instead of going towards the front door, I head towards the kitchen.

"I hope this old car still runs, it's been awhile since I've even seen it start." I say opening the back door in the kitchen.

We walk out into the yard and start heading towards the garage.

"It's not the nicest car ever, but I wouldn't say it's too bad. It will definitely work for what we need it to do, but not sure about what shape its in."I say opening the door on the side of the garage.

I walk inside to find the old car I was thinking about, not here at all.

"Woah."

"Oh my god, I should have known you would do something like this. Nick, you told me this was old!" Judy says excitedly beside me.

Instead of finding an old car I thought my parents still had, we found a bright red Ferrari. The windows were tinted black in contrast to the bright red, and they were just enough you couldn't see through them. To make it even more incredible to look at, car had no dirt whatsoever on it, making it look like it had just been from the dealership.

"I'll honest with ya fluff, I was not expecting this." I say completely baffled at what I was looking at. Can't believe they've had this and we never knew.

I walk around to the drivers side door and try to open it.

Of course it's locked.

"Looks like we are going to need to get the keys. I bet there still in the house."I say disappointed that I have to wait to drive the car. I run around the car and out the door. We then quickly sprint across the yard and into the house, leaving the garage and house door open.

"So your just going to take it then?" She says behind me. "That doesn't really seem right to me."

I look at her and tilt me head slightly, then back to in front of me.

"Well I'm pretty sure that they don't care at the moment, and I can take it because I'm part of the family. Even if they didn't want me to drive it, how would they stop me?" I say looking back and smiling at her.

"Well I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, but you still have to do it. Simple as that."

In the kitchen I see the rack where they keep all the keys, burned laying on the floor. All of the keys from the rack are laying nearby in random piles.

"Can't be to hard to a Ferrari right?" I say bending down and start to dig through one of the piles.

"Yea not very hard," she says walking over to one of the piles. " bet you could find it just from the fact that it has a Ferrari keychain on it." She says bending down and coming up with the keys.

"Oh," I say fake laughing because I didn't think of that.

 _Man, I am just losing my mind today._

"I was just letting you feel special at the moment by letting you find them." I say as I grin at her while a smile breaks out on her face.

"Sure you were, now let's go. I'm just dying to go for a ride in this Ferrari." She says tossing the keys to me.

I catch the keys and head back out the door. We run back across the ash covered lawn and into the garage. I quickly get to the drivers side and unlock the car.

" I can't believe I'm actually driving a Ferrari. I mean, I've always dreamed of it but now it's actually happening!" I say getting in and closing the door.

"I think I should be driving, I'm a lot better than you are and we DO NOT want to wreck this car." She says pointing at me with a scowl.

I point at myself and try acting innocent, "Look, I'm not as bad as you think. Just because I about ran a red light, doesn't mean I'm bad." I say starting the car and hearing the engine roar to life.

"Nick, you didn't almost run it, you did. If fact you've ran several, and that's just while on patrol. We really don't won't to be in a crash in this car, especially since as soon as the ambulance would arrive and find out who we were, we would go to prison. That is if we're not dead from the crash already." She says while checking out the insides of the car.

I push the garage door switch in the car to open the door.

"I know, you've said it like 30 times, don't crash. I really don't plan on crashing a $200,000 car. Besides my parents would be pissed, and I would rather die in the crash then see them after wrecking this." I say backing the car out very slowly.

I notice Im not even pressing the gas and it's moving fairly quick, even so that I have to hit the brake a little to slow it down to a manageable speed. Once out of the garage I remember that I was supposed to call Jackson to meet with him.

"Hey carrots can you call Jackson to find out where he's hiding, and to let him know that we're are coming." I say as I get to the edge of the driveway and stop, " because right now I have no idea where I'm going. I don't even know here he lives anymore."

"Oh yea, what's his number?" She says pulling out her phone.

"Just go to the recently called, it should be the top one."

"Oh right, stupid me." She says hitting her head with the palm of her hand.

 _We're both having one of those days._ I think as I put the car in park.

She taps her phone a few times and it starts to ring. She hands it to me and I put it on speaker so she can listen. A few seconds later he answers.

"Hello, Jackson? Are you there?"

"Yea I'm here" he says as I sigh in relief to know he's still safe.

"So where exactly is here? We need to find a place to hide and plan our next move because we apparently aren't safe out here in the open."

"I'm hiding in that place we used to go to when we were kids. You know that amusement park, Wilde times. It's kinda falling apart since it closed." He says as if looking around at his surroundings.

"Really? You chose there out of all places?" I asked surprised that he even remembered being there since last time we went, he was only about 4 years old. I was only 7 and I barely even remember being there.

"Yea, its was close to my apartment and nobody ever comes here so I thought it would be fine."

"Ok, ummm We'll be there as soon as we can. Don't panic if I don't show up for a few hours, we might get held up in traffic or something."

"Ok, I'll just be waiting here for you then."

"Ok bye," I say hanging up the phone and handing it back to Judy. I then put the car in reverse and pull out of the driveway and on to the dirt road that eventually leads to the highway.

She sighs then says,"Well looks like we're gonna be crossing the border for the first time."

 **Well this chapter wasn't to eventful, sorry again for that but it was getting kinda long and I was running out of time XD anyway, cya in 2 weeks!**


	8. Alone

Chapter 8: Alone

Nick's POV

 **Suprise! XD it's been almost 2 months since the last chapter and I feel like crap for not updateing this earlier. But a lot of things have gotten in the way of me writing lately, mostly school, and it's been hard to get anything done. I would like to be able to tell you this won't happen again but with my procrastination skill and everything else...no promises XD but I honestly can't say when the next chapter will be out, it will come out eventually though, so be watching :)**

 **Alan Walker**

"Ok, it's just like we rehearsed. I'll give them the card and we get through. If they start to ask questions about you, we tell them you are a hitchhiker and I picked you up off the road. If they ask why I have a slightly different color of fur than my dad, I say I got it dyed last week. We clear?" I say as a ginormous wall comes into view a few hundred feet down the road in front of us.

"Yea, and if they somehow figure out how we are, we put the pedal to the metal and crash through the gate." She says smiling at me from the passenger seat.

"Right you are carrots." I replied, slightly laughing at the way she said that." As much as I hate it, we may have to scratch this beautiful car of ours."

She looks over at me with a grin growing on her face,"Ours?"

"I..ummm...look...I meant mine, I just said it was "ours" because we are using it at the moment. I didn't mean anything by. So stop thinking whatever it is your thinking." I replied quickly trying to fix what I said, but can't help but blush slightly.

"Well, I wish it was "ours", but It's not even yours, it's your parents. It's sad to think we're gonna have to give up the car eventually, one way or another." She says looking out the window into the rainforest. The grin she wore a minute ago, now slowly fades away as she thinks about losing the car.

It's been almost half an hour since we left what remains of my parents home. I took this time to catch up some more on what's been going on around the city. Turns out they've improved a lot of security lately, mostly adding more security cameras around the city. They've also been more strict on who is able to join the ZPD and other law enforcement agencies, now anyone with ANY type of criminal background from their past are no longer allowed to join.

 _Well I don't know about before, but I definitely won't be able to get my job back now. And to be honest I don't know if I even want my job back anymore, sounds like it's turned into a living hell from what I've heard of so far._

We pull up behind a car that's getting permission to cross. It only takes a few more seconds and the gate folds up and lets the car through.

I take my foot off the brake slowly and pull up to the gate, hoping this goes smoothly.

"Good evening, may I see your ID please." The panther dressed in a standard guard uniform says to me while holding out his paw from the booth window.

I nod at him and hand him the card. He glances at it and then runs it through a scanner. The scanner makes a few noises as he watches the screen. Looking away from the screen and back at me he says something that I wasn't quite prepared for.

"You don't happen to be related to Nick Wilde do you?"

I quickly think of something to give him to keep him from discovering I wasn't just related to him, I was him.

"Sadly yes I am, I'm his father. Honestly sometimes wish I wasn't." I replied trying my best to look mad at the thought of myself.

"Oh ok, well everything looks to be in order. When the gate opens you can head through." He says grabbing the ID card and handing it back to me.

"Thank you."

The gate opens a few seconds later and I quickly drive though it and continue down the road.

"I can't believe he didn't realize who we were, I mean a rabbit and a fox in a car trying to cross the border only a few hours after a rabbit and a fox break of prison."

"We got lucky," she replied quickly," this all could have been over right there if he didn't buy into you being your dad."

"Guess all those years of hustling people really did pay off." I say smirking at her just to see her roll her eyes back at me while trying not to smile herself.

"Call it what you want, we still got lucky."

1 hour later…

We pull into the Parking lot by the amusement park only to see just how bad of a shape it was actually in. The park was built near a base of a bridge on a dock going across almost half of the river.

Since the park was left to rot, some of the rides that used to go over the water have fallen into the river and been washed away. Moss has taken claim to anything that is touching the water and still remains.

I pull the car into one of the faded parking spots and shut it off. I can hear the car tick and clang as I get out and look around at the deserted park.

Suddenly the front door to the parks office opened up and a medium sized, young fox steps out onto the sidewalk.

I start walking toward him and call his name,"Jackson!"

He looks at me with a face that I had seen many times before. It was one that you couldn't quite tell what he was thinking or how he felt. He just stared at me as I got closer.

"Look I don't know what's going on. I don't know where Mom and Dad are can you just please work with me here?" I say walking closer to him, " you know I can't read your mind right?"

"You really fucked up this time little brother." He says, still staring at me.

"You don't have to remind me." I replied with a hint of irritation in my voice, stopping in front of him," I don't know if I can but I'm want to fix whatever this is that I started, but I need your help."

He looks at me some more then looks towards the rabbit still standing by the car, playing on her phone

"Who's that?"

I look over my shoulder toward the car," her names Judy, she's the one that I helped with that missing mammals case along a few years ago."

"Hm, well doesn't look like I have much of a choice anymore to if I want to help you out of this mess. You might want to park the car in the back…and where the hell did you get that car anyway? I bet you stole it didn't you." He says pointing at me." Your already on the run, so why not steal Ferrari. Is that how you got it?"

I look at him slightly irritated that he would assume something like that," no I didn't steal it, it's actually Mom and dads. I found it in the garage where the old car used to be."

He looks at me first a second then gives up, either he decided not to question it or maybe not to believe it.

"Just hide it quick, I'll be inside."

"So let me get this straight…They burned the house down!? I already can't take the pressure of this!" Jackson says while pacing around the small office room," first you get yourself in prison, then you break out?! I'm going to go to prison for this I just know i-"

"Look, there's nothing else to say! It's all happened and done, we can't change the past!" I yell, cutting him off before he could talk more about how this was bad.

He sits down and puts his head in his hands. The room was silent for a few moments, then he asks me somthing.

"How long do we have to turn you in to get our parents back?"

"You wouldn-"

"Never said I would! I Just want to know how long we have." He answered quickly while looking up at me.

"I think it said 72 hours," I replied, trying to remember the wretched note that was left in the house," which would mean we only have about 64 left."

"Hey guys, I really think we should get some sleep," says a voice from the rabbit in the chair across the room," we can talk about this in the morning. I can barely keep my eyes open right now."

Jackson sits up from the chair and let's out a big yawn.

"She's s right, we really need to get to sleep. We've all had a really long day and we will think better when we're not tired. Goodnight." He says tiredly as walks out of the room and into the makeshift bedroom that he had made.

I stand up and stretch. I hadn't realized until now just how tired I had become, it's a little over 11 o'clock.

"See you in the morning." Judy says as she turns off the light while tiredly makes her way to her room.

"Goodnight," I reply, turning on a flashlight and making my bed in the couch that I had been siting on. I lay down on the couch and wrap up in the blankets. A few minutes later I'm starting to drift off.

 _I hope tomorrow goes a lot better than today._

 **sorry, this chapter was probably the shortest and not very eventful, but I really needed to just get somthing posted since it's been so long XD but thank you to anyone that is reading this and even slightly enjoying it, it makes me feel like I'm actually doing somthing worth while, thanks! :)**


	9. Breaking Inside

Chapter 9: Breaking Inside

 **Well, it's been like 2 months or somthing? I don't really even know but it took awhile XD anyway I'm done with my hard trimester at school and this next one should be really easy so I'm going to try to get more wrtitten, the next chapter is actaully already done so it may come out soon XD well sooner than 2 months that is x)**

 **Shinedown**

Nick's POV

"He's waking up."

"Finally, I've been waiting for this for along time. Leave us, I want it to be only me and him."

I slowly open my eyes and look around to see I'm in a brightly lit room. There's a table in front of me but nobody but me at it. I try to move and realize that I'm handcuffed to the chair I'm sitting in, I can't move. I start to think how I got here, only to realize for once I really have no idea how I ended up in here.

 _Did the police find me? That's the only way this could-_

"Cozy little room isn't it?"

The voice startled me and I realize there's somebody behind me. I hear footsteps and someone comes around the side of me to show their face.

The mammal that moves in front of me is wearing a black suit, with a black tie. His body is visible through the suit, leaving lines where his muscle would be. His face looked grim and serious, and his eye has a huge scar that goes through it. I quickly realize who this is.

This mammal caused me to lose a year of my life in prison. This mammal made me kill my friends.

This mammal happens to be a jaguar.

I stare at him in shock as he starts to speak.

"Thought you could just pretend to be your dad and get away with it, well you gotta try harder than that." He says walking around the table holding the ID. He sits down and looks up from the ID to me. "Maybe if I wasn't the one that actually took him I would have fallen for it but that's not the case...oh I'm sorry, I just remembered I've never told you my name. My name is Tyler."

 _He's the one that took my parents!_

"Why are doing this!?" I spit at him and he only smiles back.

"You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," he replies still looking at me," You know to much for us just to leave you out in the world. Prison was a good place to keep you, until you went and broke out. It took a lot to get you in there you know. Now we have to either keep you here or kill you to keep you quite."

"Prison? You were the ones that put me there?!" I asked, starting to question how I really ended up where I did." What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Over course I did, if the city would have actually known what he happened that night, then I probably wouldn't be here. So the only way to make it so I didn't go to prison was to make you go instead."

"You rigged the court? So that's why I never had a chance?" I yell at him, realizing that I never did have a chance with that trial. No matter what I did that night, I still would have lost.

He looks at me and laughs, "Ha, it takes more than just the court to pull that off. I control the court, the ZPD, half of the city hall and soon to be the entire city. Did you ever wonder why so many of your fellow officers were replaced in such little time?" He said smiling at me, " Once these collars I've made become mandatory to wear for "protection", I'll basically own the city. Tomorrow is the day I've been waiting for almost three years now. Kinda funny you had to break out when you did. "

I look at the ground with a loss for words, finally understanding why everything had happened the way it did. He had to get rid of me before I could do anything to expose his operation, so he made me kill those officers to cover it up. What if Judy had been there that night!?

Judy..

"Where's Judy ? Where's my brother!?" I asked, getting louder with every word," What did you do with them?!"

"Oh about that, you'll be pleased to hear they actually got away… those lucky little shits. Once I found out the guard that was supposed to tranquilize them "didn't do it quick enough" and they woke up…. let's just say he didn't make it very long." He says while looking at the table, appearing deep in thought.

I sigh slightly knowing that at least they are safe from this monster in a suit.

He suddenly stands up from his seat," Well it's been fun, but I have to get back to work. I'll think of what to do with you later." He then walks away to the door and it opens with his guards standing close behind it.

"Do what you want with him but keep him alive, then take him to his new home."

Judy's POV

 _Just keep running._

 _Don't let them catch you. If they catch you, then it's all over._

"Judy, I think they gave up…They can't find us in this forest... it's still too dark and thick… We're safe!"

Jackson's only a few steps behind me, running though dark.

"We have to keep going…. we can't stop! We can't let them get us… like they got Nick!" I yell behind me while trying to keep my breathing under control.

Suddenly a branch I didn't see catches my leg as I run over it. I hit the ground and that's the breaking point. I begin to cry, not giving a shit about what happens to me this point.

"Judy!" Jackson quickly stops beside me and kneels down. "Are you ok?!"

"I can't do this anymore! I can't take the pressure of all of this!" I replied quickly between sobs. " Why can't people just leave us alone!" I grab the grass in front of me and tear it out of the ground in frustration.

"Judy, listen. We can't do anything about it at the moment. We need to find a safe place, where we know we can't be found. Then we can think of something, but we have to keep going." He says while lifting me up and putting me back on my feet.

I look up at him and notice that I'm not the only one that's crying. I can't see him to clearly because of how dark it is but I can see him quickly wipe his face as if to hide tears from me. He then turns and starts to walk forward into the dark.

I start walking behind him, slowly following him through the thick jungle trees.

We walk quietly for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the jungle around us and trying to calm ourselves down.

"What would have happened if that man hadn't woke us up?" I said after a few minutes of silence. "If he hadn't warned us, we would have been captured like nick, then nobody would save us."

I see Jackson glance back at me only to face forward again and sigh.

"Let's just hope that we will be able to save anybody at this point." He replies with hint of doubt and sadness in his voice. "Because at the moment it's just me and you, and two people can't take on whatever army this guy has."

Nick's POV

I'm being forced down a white hall still with handcuffs on, two guards by my side. My face is bruised and everything else in my body is sore from them beating me after the jaguar left. They take me further down the hall until I get to do doors that look like they came straight from the prison I was in before.

One of the guards takes out a card from his pocket and swipes it through a slot by the door and it opens. He grabs me and takes off my handcuffs, then throws me inside and quickly closes and locks the door behind me.

I lay on the ground, exausted and sore as everything quickly fades to black.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

I wake up, feeling extremely sore and still laying on the ground. I just wanting to lay there forever until, for the second time today, a voice speaks up from nowhere.

"You don't look to good. What did they do to you?" The voice says.

 _That voice sounds familiar, where have I heard it from?_

I look behind to see a white fox sitting on the bench. He's wearing a simple grey prison jumpsuit and looks like he's seen better days as well.

I realize quickly who it is and stand up.

"It's you! From my trail! How did you get here?!"

He sighs the looks down at the ground," Well, they didn't like me standing up for you. They came to me before it and offered me money if I would say guilty. I knew something was wrong, as soon as I heard your lawyer explain what happened, I knew that you hadn't done anything wrong. The evidence was so clear. So I said what I thought needed to be said." He looked up at me with a sad look," but when I got home that night, they were waiting for me. They kidnapped me and brought me here, where I've been living ever since."

I sit down on the opposite bed from Jacob. I can't believe could just ruin someone's life like this. Not only had Tyler ruined everything for me, he had also ruined the life of this young fox.

All to keep his little project a secret.

He points at me,"Did they take your parents too? Because an older fox couple were brought here yesterday." Jacob says looking up at me," I saw them walk past when they were put in here yesterday."

"What! They're here?!" I say standing and running to the door to look out the small barred window. I look down the hall and see more doors like the one I'm holding. I yell down the hall for them but hear nothing in response.

"I didn't say they were down the hall, I just said they were in here. They probably have been put in a special room further in the building." He says quickly, looking from me to the ground.

"And I wouldn't yell for anyone anymore if I were you, they don't like that. Trust me, I've tried." He says pulling up his sleeve to reveal deeps cuts that looked like they had been healing awhile.

I look at the cuts on his arm, wondering exactly what they did to cause them. They looked almost like he had been whipped, or maybe they got a big knife... Either way I decided not to find out and sit back down on the bench.

"Do you know much about what's been going on in this place? I mean have you heard anything from the guards or anything?" I ask quietly sitting back down on the opposite bed from Jacob.

He shakes his head,"Not much, they tend to keep that stuff away from here. I did here something about collars though." He replies, getting quieter than even I was,"you know, they would have probably killed me except for I don't really bother anyone. I just keep to myself and they leave me alone. I would do the same if I were you."

I look at him confused,"Don't you ever want to get out?"

He shuffles around for a second like something's bothering him. "I've kinda excepted that this is it for me."

The door suddenly opens and guards walk in quickly with they're guns pointed at both of us. Soon after the guards come in, Tyler walking in and looks at both of us.

"Well, I've had some time to think about it and I think found out what to do with you two." He said smiling," If you'll just follow me please." He says walking back through the door he came in.

The guards then grab me and Jacob and roughly put or hands behind or back and put handcuffs on us. I try to get away from the guards hands only to get hit hard back.

Once they had us, they dragged us out into the hall and we started toward whatever hell awaited us.

 **Next chapter coming semi soon XD thanks for reading!**


	10. Burn it Down

**Chapter 10: Burn it Down**

 **I'm very sorry for the long wait in between these chapters, it's just hard to find time to write this. Anyway this is a shorter chapter than normal but the next one is getting close to being done and it should be pretty good. That being said, enjoy this next chapter :)**

 **Linkin Park**

Judy's POV

Jackson and I have been walking in this forest for at least two hours now and the sun is still almost non existent. At first we didn't know where to go or what to do so we eventually agreed to make our way into the city, there we could hopefully find friends or at this point anyone that can help.

We haven't said much if not anything to each others since we escaped, that is until Jackson's concerned voice breaks the silence for the first time.

"Where do you think they took Nick." I hear him say quietly from behind me," they could have taken him anywhere, he could be in another continent for all we know."

"I get your scared, but you need to stop thinking about him. We will find him when we can but for now we need to not get caught. Trust me, I miss him just as much as you do, and I would do anything to help him. I even broke him out of prison because I missed himself much." I tell him, as a car comes over the hill ahead of us and we lay down to dodge the lights.

"Oh, That reminds me actually ," he adds quickly," Why did you break him out? Hmm, Why are you doing any of this?"

I quickly realize what I just said and what he's getting at. I try to think of something to counter it.

The car goes by and we stand back up.

I nervously turn and look back at him to see him staring at me with a look of confusion on his face.

I try to say something but nothings coming out of my mouth.

"I…. umm…. Well-"

"You like him don't you." He says with his smirk getting bigger at the sight of me panicking, " I mean nobody's gonna break someone out of prison and go through all of this just because they work with them."

I look at him for a second longer trying to think of something else to say, then quickly turn around and start walking away from him.

"Come on, your not gonna admit it?" He says jogging to catch up with me. "I thought about it earlier but then decided to just not ask, well since.. you know, he's a fox and you're a rabbit. But I guess I know now since your denying it."

"Fine! If you really want to know why I did all of this," I reply flipping around quickly and grabbing him by his shirt," maybe I do like him a little bit. Do you have a problem with that!?"

He looks at me for a second as his face of surprise changes back to a smirk.

"So that is why you did it. You know I honestly had no idea why, I just guessed. And it looks like I was right."

Embarrassment runs through my body as I realize what I said.

"Look, I won't bother you about it anymore, I was just wondering. So can you let go of me now?"

I get closer to his face and stare directly into his eyes," I swear to god if you tell anybody about this, I will find you and kill you."

"Trust me, I won't say anything." He replies with a smile," you know, yet."

 _Oh my god, he's just like Nick!_

I keep staring at him until he finally gives me the answer I want.

"Ok I won't say anything. Can you let go of me now, we are wasting time that we desperately need."

I let go quickly and turn to continue to walking towards the city, which had grown considerably closer in the last hour.

Nick's POV

I look up at at Jacob who is sitting across from me in this police van. We are both hand cuffed and have two guards sitting next to us, making sure we don't try doing anything stupid. They won't even let us talk, I tried and I got hit pretty hard because of it.

I look up at the bared window on Jacobs side to see if I can recognize anything that goes by, but to no ones surprise all I see is trees.

We weren't told what is going to happen after we left that cell. We were only taken down a hall and out a door that leads out of the building, which looked like it was deep in the forest. Then across a small sidewalk with and into this van, where we've been sitting for about half an hour now.

Honestly I really have nothing to do right now so I guess the best way to pass the time and just forget everything would be to sleep. I slowly close my eyes and I am soon lost in my dreams…

I open my eyes to realize that we have stopped. I look around and notice that not only are the guards on the ground either dead or passed out, but Judy and Jackson are holding the door open and using us to come out quickly. I don't waste time and quickly climb out of the van.

"How did you find us?" I ask quickly while they take our handcuffs off with the key they took the guards on the ground.

"We just followed the van." She replied looking up at me, "we need to go, we don't have much time."

She then sprints off the road and in the tall grass.

I follow her as we run toward the forest with Jacob and Jackson following me. We make it to the forest line and gun shots begin to ring out. Dirt starts flying around us were the bullets are hitting the ground, but we just keep running further into the trees. I look back to see at least 3 police cars already parked by the police van we were just in.

 _Wow they were fast, we're only a hundred yards away. And they really suck at shooting, whoever Tyler replaced the ZPD with don't know how to shoot._

I look back in front of me where Judy is already way ahead of me somehow. I sprint to try to catch up with her since she's getting further away. We soon get into the thicker jungle and I begin to lose sight of her.

"Judy! Slow down I can't keep up with you!" I yell at her, but she doesn't slow down. She keeps running straight through the leaves as if I had never said anything.

I push through more thick leaves to try to keep up and suddenly I can't see her anymore. I stop and look back at Jackson and Jacob to find out that they aren't with me either.

I'm alone.

I yell for them and Judy but nobody answers, so I sit down and wait next to a really big tree.

 _Surely they will come looking for me once they realize I'm not with them._

A few minutes later I hear footsteps getting closer to me. I stand up excitedly expecting Judy.

Through a bush comes out Tyler with Judy in his arms and a pistol up to her head. He walks out of the bush and stops a few feet in front of me.

"Now Nick, I wouldn't try anything stupid. You wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?" He says looking from her to me. "After all you've been riding her tail since the very beginning. Once she's gone, what will you do?"

"What do you mean once she's gone!?"

"Let's not find out shall we?" He say still looking at me," just give in and this can all end now."

I can see streaks were Judy tears have been running down her face.

 _How did he get her so quickly, I thought she went the other way._

"Judy…" I look at her and then at Tyler, " let go of her."

"All right, I'll let her go. But only after you give in." He says smiling as a police officer appears from the bush Tyler had come from.

"Judy I'm sorry, there's no other way." I say as I put my hands up and walk slowly over to the officer with a gun pointed at me. When I get close enough to him, he grabs me and quickly forces me into handcuffs again.

I look over at Tyler who still has Judy in his arms.

"Now let her go."

"Right, I did say that didn't I?" he points the pistol back up to her head and pulls the trigger before anyone can object.

"NOO!" I scream as her lifeless body falls to the ground.

I suddenly jolt awake to find I haven't escaped at all, I'm still in the back of the prison van with Jacob.

It was all just a dream, a stupid dream.

I look at Jacob and notice him staring at me with a concerned look. I must have been stirring around while I was sleep. I try to say something about it just being a dream, but get elbowed by the guard again for trying to talk.

Leaning my head against the truck, I think about something in the dream. A phrase that has kept repeating in my head and I don't want to believe it and it scares me, but in the end I almost can't deny it.

 _After all, you've been riding Judy's tail since the very beginning. Once she's gone, what will you do?_


	11. Help

**Chapter 11: Help**

 **Let's just say once again, I'm really sorry for the wait, I'm a really good procrastinator XD anyway this chapter is pretty short and I'm sorry for that but I'm predicting the next chapter is going to be pretty big XD anyway enjoy! :)**

 **Papa Roach**

Nick's POV

I feel the van slow down and take a right turn, then it continues slowing down until it stops and shuts off. The drivers of the van then get out and walks to the back. The doors swing open and they quickly usher us out.

We have arrived at a newer looking building that I don't recognize. It's pretty big and looks to have about 4 stories, definitely something I would remember seeing before if I had. I look around us more and find that we are in the jungle again, I just can't figure out exactly where. Before I have time to figure anything out they push us through the front door of the building.

Inside the building, the walls are clean and white and almost makes it look like this is a hospital. There are doors with big windows next to them scattered along the hallway, some of which are lit up by lights. We get to the end of the long hall and we take a right and keep going. At the end of this hall there are two big doors leading into another hallway.

They push us through these doors and we enter into another hallway very similar to the last. Further down there are rooms that look much like prison cells but with glass instead of bars or a wall. Once we get to one of these rooms, they stop us and open the doors. They lead us in and take off the handcuffs we have been wearing then quickly leave us in the room and lock it.

I look around the room we have been put in but there's not much to see. Besides the hall outside the glass and the toilet and beds in this cell, there's nothing.

Jacob walks over to one of the beds and sits down on it.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" he asks quietly, " I think I have a pretty good idea."

I say sitting on the bed opposite of him,"I don't think they are going to kill us, at least not yet. We still have some time, I just hope Judy can find us before something does actually happen."

—

Judy's POV

"Thank you, we really appreciate it." I say getting out of the car and shutting the door.

Jackson gets out of the other side and walks around the car to me. The car pulls away and as soon as it's out of site, I glare at Jackson.

"You really had to wave down a car? That could have been anyone?!"

"I was sick of walking and a car was much faster. We needed to get here quick so the only way to do that was signal a car." He replies quickly holding his hands up in defense.

I look from him to the building I told the driver to drop us off at, an old brick apartment building that had definitely seen better days.

"This should be the place, I only visited him a few times while on duty with Nick." I say walking up the steps to the door.

"May I ask who he is?" Jackson says quietly behind me as I knock on the door.

"He's a friend of Nick's, they've known each other for a long time so I'm hoping he will help." I reply as the door opens in front of me.

At first I don't see anyone then I look down to see he's standing there holding the door open.

"Well isn't it my good friend little toot-toot!" I say smiling at him.

He look up at me then takes the smoking cigarette out of his mouth.

"I swear to god if you call me that one more time, I will not hesitate to actually bite your face off." He says with a stern look then he notices Jackson behind me, "Hey your Nick's brother aren't you, wait where's Nick?"

I look back at Jackson and answer quickly for him," That's actually why we are here, we need your help again."

He takes a deep breath, throws his burned cigarette onto the sidewalk then waves us in.

I quickly step into his apartment and notice that despite the way he seems to live, Finnick actually has a pretty nice place. All of the furniture looks really clean almost like he had just bought it.

I walk over to one of the couches in his living room and sit down on the soft cushions.

"Look, I helped you yesterday, what more can you want?" Finnick says sitting down on the couch across from Jackson and I , " I almost got arrested for pulling that."

"Yea umm, Well since I kinda broke him out of prison yesterday we now have the police and a gang after us." I pause and Look quickly at jackson. "They caught Nick this morning when we were sleeping and Jackson and I barely got away from them." I finish with a hint of sadness at losing Nick to those killers.

Finnick looks at me,"And this is supposed to make me care.. how?"

I look back at Finnick, astonished at what he just said.

"I thought you were his friend?! You've known him for years!" I say to him but with very little success.

"Look, I honestly wish I could help you but I don't feel like getting arrested or worse killed for that idiot. He got himself into this mess and now he needs to get himself out." he replies, standing up and walking off towards the kitchen.

"Can you please help us." I say, still trying my best to convince him to help us. "He would do the same for you and you know it. You can't just leave him to die!"

At this he stops in his tracks, still staring towards doorway

"The two of us can't save Nick alone, we need you." I plead with him.

He continues to look at the doorway in silence for a second, thinking about what decision to make.

He finally turns around and looks back toward us.

"Fine, but only because he would do it for me."

—

Nicks POV

A few hours go by in this quiet cell and someone begins to come down the hall towards us. As the footsteps get closer, I realize that there is more than just one person coming.

The footsteps finally stop outside our door and it slides open.

The guard that opened the door moves out of the way and Tyler walks in.

"Well the city council had a meeting today on whether to have the collars or not. They came to the conclusion that they were not needed yet. So to fix this problem," Tyler says looking from Jacob to me, " we are just going to have to change their minds."

I look from Tyler to Jacob worried about what this means for us.

"Tonight, you two are going to blow some shit up."

 **Next chapter is gonna be good x)**


	12. Wrong Side of Heaven

**Chapter 12: Wrong side of Heaven**

 **Well another chapter is done, it honestly takes me way longer than it should to write these XD enjoy! :)**

 **Five Finger Death Punch**

Nick's POV

Jacob and I spent the rest of the day in that cell, and it was starting to get late according to the clock on the wall. We thought our time had finally come when someone came walking down the hall only to find they were bringing us something to eat.

Shortly after we are done eating, they came to us again. But this time they force us to come with them.

They put handcuffs on us again and drag us down the hall and out the front door where we came from when we first got here. Outside is a white van started similar to Finnick's and it is apparently waiting for us. The sun is now setting but is not fully gone, leaving just enough light to see where you are stepping.

We get shoved into the van and the door quickly locks behind us from the outside, keeping us from getting any ideas of escaping. The van starts up and begins moving on our journey towards wherever they decide to take us.

Since it was getting late I was tired and decided it would be a good idea to sleep while I can. So I laid my head back on the wall of the van and quickly fell into the deep thoughts of my mind.

I awake suddenly to realize I am being dragged out of the van by one of the guards from earlier. We appear to be on a street that must be just outside the main city since there are shops but very few people around to see us. Still cuffed, Jacob and I are thrown to the ground by the guards then a small device is thrown by us which I could not tell what it was because of how dark it was. They roll us onto our backs then take off the handcuffs. They then quickly get back In the van and the doors close as they drive away.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jacob asks, looking at the device they threw out.

I look at Jacob next to me on the ground and wonder what is happening and why we would be brought here. I sit up and grab the device quickly realizing what it is, but it was to late.

BOOM!

A deafening explosion in the buildings next to us goes off sending debris everywhere. I get thrown back on the ground and everything quickly becomes black as I lose consciousness.

Judy's POV

I'm laying on one of the couches in Finnicks house almost asleep when a loud explosion is heard somewhere in the city and the ground shakes violently as if an earthquake had just happened.

I sit up quickly and look outside only to see a tiny bit of what surely must have been a huge explosion. I watch as the smoke from the fire rises over the buildings, making huge clouds in the sky. I stare at the smoke totally stunned that anything like this could happen. I come out of my daze then quickly run and grab the TV remote and turn it on to find out what happened.

As I flip through the channels I eventually find one that is from a news station that currently has a helicopter observing the explosion. They film the damage that has been done to the building for a minute but then they notice medics load two people into an ambulance

"There has been an explosion downtown," the announcer says quickly," the cause of this destruction looks to be from two young foxes that have sets off a huge amount of explosives in the building, they're motives for doing so are currently unknown and they are being rushed to the hospital as we speak. They appear to have only a few major cuts and bruises but the medics said they should be fine."

The camera zooms in on one of the foxes and I quickly realize who it is. Nick and the other fox loaded into the back of the ambulance and it speeds away, heading towards the hospital.

As I watch the screen, I realize this is my only chance to get Nick back and I had to act quick or I might never see him again.

Nick's POV

Darkness is all around me as I lay half unconscious. I remember only parts of what had happened over the course of the last hour. I remember the explosion going off and them putting me in the ambulance but nothing between or after that. I slowly open my eyes and I notice that I'm on a bed in the hospital. There are two cops talking near the door and I hear a little of what they are saying.

"I bet the one goes to prison for a very long time and the other executed by next week." One of the cops says to the other. "I mean he's killed like 4 people, god knows how he didn't get the death sentence for that, then he escaped prison and decided to blow something up."

"Yea I can't see him lasting very long either, once we get an ID on the other one in there, we can begin to put the pieces of this case together and figure out what's going on." The other says as they begin walking down the hall.

I lay in the bed trying to listen to what they say as they get further away but my ears are still ringing from the explosion that happened not to long ago.

I look next to me and see Jacob still unconscious from the explosion in the bed next to me. This is when I notice that his arms are restrained with what looks like a big zip tie to the side of the bed and that the same has happened to mine.

Nobody else is in the room at the moment, and so I laid my head down just trying to wrap my head around everything that just happened. Suddenly I hear tapping on the window a few feet away from my bed.

I look over at the window just in time to see Judy slide it open and climb through.

"Judy, what are doing here! If they see you here-" I half whisper at her, glancing towards the door where the cops had been.

She quickly walks over to me and begins to cut of the thing keeping my arms trapped to the bed.

"Are you able to walk?" She says quickly to me then glances over me at Jacob.

" Well I- yea I should be fine, but how the hell did you get in here, aren't there police everywhere?" I say as she quickly cuts one hand free.

She replies in a sarcastic tone, " Yea I disabled all the cameras and the guards and somehow snuck in here without alerting anyone else," she looks up from cutting the other hand at me," I walked up to the window and opened it, there is literally nobody outside. Who's that?" She says looking at Jacob.

"Well sorry I had to ask." I say in my own sarcastic kind of way, "He's the Fox from my trail that said I wasn't guilty, he went missing because he's been held captive by Tyler for not listening that night."

"Tyler?" She replies with a look of confusion on her face.

"The jaguars name is Tyler, and this is Jacob, now can we please hurry I don't want to be here when those cops come back for me."

My other hand comes free as she slides her knife up one last time.

She then runs over to Jacob and begins cutting his restraints. Jacob wakes up and sees what looks like Judy with a knife cutting into his hand.

"Jesus! What the hel-," he reacts quickly and tries to push her back but his hand doesn't move. He then realizes she is cutting him free.

"Do you know her?" He asks, his eyes darting from her to me.

I nod my head at him and he looks back at his hand being cut free.

Once he's free, she ushers us quietly towards the window that she had come in. I climb through it and land on the ground behind the big bushes outside, with Jacob and Judy climbing out only seconds after me.

"Follow me," Judy says quickly as she goes around the corner towards the parking lot to the hospital.

We walk quietly through the bushes surrounding the building, not letting a single person know we were there.

"God my arm hurts… oh shit," I hear Jacob say as I turn and see what is wrong.

Unknown to anyone until this moment, the explosion had sent a piece of metal the size of a small knife into the upper part of his arm, the doctors hadn't removed it before we escaped and he was just noticing it for the first time, "Maybe I can pull it out," He says looking at it.

I look at the metal sticking out of his arm but don't know what to do about it.

"Just don't touch if at the mome-" but before I could finish he yanks it out of his arm and thrown it on the ground.

"Oh shit that hurt," He says quickly grabbing his bleeding arm where the metal had been.

"Why would you do that right now?!" I say as quietly as possible but with a hint of urgency.

"I'll be fine, I didn't feel like having a piece of metal sticking out of my arm anymore. It hurt more with it than it does without so I guess I did something right." He replies still looking down at his arm.

Judy starts walking alongside the building again and I follow close behind her. We soon get to the parking lot and a van that I know all to well is waiting by the sidewalk.

"Quick get in, it won't take long before they notice you two are missing." Judy says climbing into the van.

I go to the back of the van, open the doors and climb into it. We close the doors to the van and quickly drive away from the hospital that ironically almost ended our lives.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out whenever I can make it :)**


	13. The High Road

Chapter 13 The High Road

 **So I don't like making "filler chapters", I like to at least try keeps things eventful but it takes me too long to write a chapter and this chapter was gonna be long as hell if I had kept going XD so here it is.**

 **Three Days Grace**

Nick's POV

"So where exactly are we going now? Because once they find out that I'm no longer in that room, they are going to be searching everywhere for me." I say to Judy sitting in the passengers seat in front of me.

"We're going back to Finnick's where we will grab supplies and get out of city. We can't stay here any longer." She says looking back at us. "Man you guys look horrible, and what happened to you? You know, besides blowing up," looking in Jacobs direction.

I glance over at Jacob to see him look up from attending to the deep wound in his arm, " Well I have basically been held captive by Tyler for about a year now, they put me in a cell and every time I tried to fight back or scream for help, they would beat me. They hit me with whatever they had at the moment, sometimes it was their hands and others it was a gun or a nightstick. Sometimes they would even beat me for fun."

He runs his hand sound his arm to where all of the cuts are.

"It got so bad I tried to kill myself, and I almost succeeded when they found me unconscious on the cell room floor. After that they took away everything from my cell and life became basically meaningless. But then one day Nick showed up." He says staring at the floor of the van, deep in his thoughts.

"God, that sounds horrible, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Judy said glancing up at him before turning back to face the front window.

There was a long break in the conversion after that, nobody wanting to break the silence that Jacob had created. Thinking of ways to change the subject, my mind suddenly goes back to what the jaguar had said in my dreams.

 _After all, you've been riding Judy's tail since the very beginning. Once she's gone, what will you do?_

Every time it comes to my mind I hate myself a little more because I know it's true, she's saved me in so many ways how could I ever repay her?

I have to say something.

"Judy, I need to say something I should have said along time ago," she turns head around the chair again and looks back at me with slight look of interest in her eyes.

"I need to say thanks for everything you've done for me, I mean you could have just left me behind so many times. But you didn't, you kept coming back even if it meant you would lose your job or even your life. You still came for me when I needed you." I say looking from my window directly at her.

" And I can never thank you enough."

After a moment of staring deep into each other, I quickly look back out the window in embarrassment.

It takes her a second to think of a response to my question.

"Well, I'm sure you would have done the same for me." She says before sitting forward again.

I look towards the front again where she sits, "Are you willing to bet on that?" I say with a smirk as she looks back at me again.

This time I don't look away from her but instead I get lost in her dark purple eyes.

"Yes, yes I am." She replies, grinning at me.

—

We soon arrive at finnicks house and quickly get out of the van and file into the house. I hurry through the backdoor, through the kitchen then into the living room in the dark to one the couches that I had grown accustomed to sleeping on over the years of knowing finnick.

I lay down on a couch just as a voice comes out from the dark.

"Nick Wilde? Nice to finally meet you."

I sit up quickly and look around in the darkness until the lights come on and I see the four people standing in the room with me. Three of them are leaning against the wall while a grey and black stripped rabbit in a suit slowly steps toward me.

I quickly stand up and stumble towards the back door where the others are just starting to come through.

"Really? Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I say backing through the kitchen doorway, just waiting for my chance to run.

The rabbit stops moving and motions for me to stop.

"Wait! Don't run, we're not here to capture you or arrest you or do anything to hurt you. We actually came to help you." He replies, with his voice lowering back to how it had been before.

"What… who are you? And why should I believe anything you have to say?" I reply quickly, still standing near the doorway incase things go wrong.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Jack Savage, I'm an agent for the FBI and I believe there's more to your story that's what's been said." He says pulling out a badge and showing it to us. He then puts it away and looks back at the people behind him," this is Skye and this is Henry they are working with me on this case."

He then looks to the small deer in the corner," and this…. Well he's is the whole reason we decided to look into what happened to you, if you care to explain." He says talking from me to the deer.

The deer slowly steps away from the corner and looks directly at me.

"Please don't be mad at me," He says quickly before talking a deep breath and continuing, " I used to work with Tyler, but after I saw what happened to you that night, I left his "business" and never wanted anything to do with him ever again. I felt horrible when I heard you were getting sent to prison for life but there really wasn't much I could do since if I said anything I would be hunted down by Tyler. Once I had seen that you had broken out of prison, I realized this might be my chance to help you. With Tyler busy chasing you, he forgot to keep an eye on me. So I quickly made a phone call and I told them everything."

I look at him in disbelief while he hangs his head low in shame of what he's done.

"Why would you….. you let that happen to me?" I stare from the deer to the ground thinking about everything that's just been said and whether I should hate him or not. Part of me hates the fact that he just let that happen to me, but at the same time he realized how wrong it was and couldn't do much about it.

"I'm really sorry for what you and your family are going through, I never wanted any of this to happen."

Jack looks between both of us a few times before speaking up.

"So are we good here? Because we have lots of things to do and not very much time."

"Umm…. Yea I think I'm good, just lots of mixed thoughts going through me at the moment." I say sitting down on one of the couches.

The group that had been watching behind me now follow Finnick as he begins to lead them to their rooms for the night.

"We will let you guys rest for the night, we have a very big day ahead of us." Jack says walking towards Finnicks front door, " we will be camping out in the van if you need us."

I nod at him as I lay there, quickly falling asleep for what seems to be the second time that day.

—

I wake up the next morning to Judy shaking me violently and the tv turned on only a few feet away from me.

"Nick! Nick! Wake up, it's your parents!" Judy's says quickly while moving out of the way for me to see the tv.

With my eyes still foggy from being asleep, I look at the screen and see my parents. As my eyes begin to focus more I notice that they are tied to the chairs they are sitting in.

I sit up and throw some blankets off of me, which must have appeared sometime during the night when I was asleep.

I continued watching as a the screen cuts from my parents to a black figure that is very hard to make out.

"Nick Wilde, you have failed to turn yourself in and now the ones you love are going to pay for it." He figure says as the screen goes back to my parents.

I notice they are inside of an old store with empty shelves thrown against the walls and dust covering everything before it once again cuts back to the black figure.

"It's too late." He says, then the screen cuts back to the tv station it had been on.

"Wait what, they had me yesterday what do they mean "I failed to turn myself in," I stare at the tv trying to comprehend what just happened.

Second later Jacks Bursts through the front door.

"We tracked the signal, we need to go now if you ever want to see your parents again!" He leaves the door open and runs to the van parked on the street, and scrambles into it quickly.

"You guys stay here, I don't need you guys getting hurt for more stupid things I do."I say to everyone else, following him down the steps and climbing into the back of the van.

I sit down and wonder why we haven't left yet when the back door opens again and Judy climbs in.

"No Carrots, I have no idea what's going to happen today and I would really just like to know at the end of the day that your safe…. So your basically doing the opposite of that right now."

"Sorry but I can't just sit there while you go and save people, it's just not how I do things." She replies half smiling and puts on her own seatbelt.

I let out a submissive sigh as there was no point in trying to argue, she wasn't going to give in.

We then pull away quickly from the sidewalk and head towards where my parents will hopefully still be.

 **I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter done soon, Ive had really bad anxiety lately and get distracted way to easily so I apologize, but with that said I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
